


瓦全

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：周慧敏《最爱》





	瓦全

庙堂轩冕诸公 人皆怀瑜且握瑾  
惟臣鄙吝平居如含瓦石在唇

官家执诗书道君子其温  
怨我为何胸中霜雪未回春  
引法度以理论 借规矩以脱困  
字斟句酌宣讲家国之分  
他得寸进尺充耳不闻  
索去忠诚又惦记此生私心  
若情浓若意真 令神往令智昏  
投入网罗求饮鸩

君性如烈火 烧炼出真金   
臣非金玉姿 徒以败絮存  
原上荒草焚殆尽 妄念毕露何处遁  
夙夜匪懈事一人 罄其所有忘保身  
抱薪救火且相亲 待至近则不逊  
薪尽火灭无复问

官家掷诗书道君子成仁  
怒我为何挑拨离间戕天伦  
无片言以理论 是作茧以自困  
低眉顺目拾补君臣之分  
他日居月诸谓予不信  
辜负知音独留我做社稷臣  
到老来对黄昏 重点检旧写真   
杯酒祭君似饮鸩

君性如巨浪 淘漉始到金  
臣非金玉质 徒以珠砾存  
戟底沉沙流殆尽 妄念毕露何处遁  
夙夜匪懈事一人 罄其所有忘保身  
相濡以沫且自亲 待至近则不逊  
相忘江湖无复问

君性如终风 未战已鸣金  
臣非金玉振 徒以瓦釜存  
青史劫灰吹殆尽 妄念毕露无处遁  
夙夜匪懈服事勤 许国亦如许君身  
风虎云龙且自亲 待至近则不逊  
风流云散无复问  
到老来独对黄昏 凌烟悬写真  
曾以天下为己任


End file.
